highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuoh Academy
Kuoh Academy.png|The front entrance of Kuoh Academy Kuoh academy.PNG|The back entrance of Kuoh Academy high_school_dxd1.JPG Kuoh Academy new.JPG upper_bg.png Kuoh Academy IMG 2.PNG Concept art of the Kuoh Academy .jpeg|Concept art of the Kuoh Academy |linktext=Concept art of the Kuoh Academy Kuoh Academy (駒王学園 Kuō Gakuen) is one of the main settings of High School DxD, and the school most of the main characters go to. History Not much is known about Kuoh Academy, other than the fact that it was originally an all-girls private school. At some point before the start of the series (when the old school building was still in use at that time) Kuoh Academy changed into a co-ed school and the new school building was made. The Kuoh Academy has several divisions such as the primary division, high school division and college division. The high school division of Kuoh Academy has multiple annual events such as the Ball Tournament, Sports Day, School Trip for second year students and School Festival. Appearance Exterior Interior Uniforms Kuoh Academy boys' uniforms consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. Kuoh Academy girls' uniform consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. Both of the uniforms' dress shirts also have short-sleeved versions for spring and summer; for the boys, without the blazer, while the girls, without the shoulder cape. For gym, the uniforms consist of a white short-sleeved t-shirt with navy blue accents with the Kuoh Academy emblem embroidered on the front, left side, navy blue bloomers (for girls) or shorts (for boys), and navy blue and white sneakers. For colder climates, the girls wear a pink and white tracksuit with black accents, while the boys wear a grey tracksuit with identical features. Clubs Occult Research Club The Occult Research Club is a school club focusing on various research on Occult. The club was once disbanded and later reestablished by Rias Gremory, it is primarily used as the main base for Rias' peerage at school. It is currently led by Asia Argento and Yuuto Kiba. The club is located at the old school building of Kuoh Academy. Student Council The Student Council is the Academy's student body where its members attempt to keep order within the school grounds. It was used as the main based Sona Sitri's peerage during her run. It is currently led by Xenovia Quarta and Genshirou Saji. Tennis Club A sports club of the school, previously led by Kiyome Abe. During which she taught the monsters who serve her to play tennis. Girls' Kendo Club A sports club shown in the anime. The girls in the club are often subjected to the Perverted Trio's peeping through a secret hole in their changing room, which in return beat them up with their shinai. Its only notable members Murayama and Katase. Photo Club Not much is known about this club besides its existence, Matsuda, one of Issei's friends is a member of this club. Manga Research Club The Manga Research Club of Kuoh Academy. Not much is known about this club aside from reading various types of mangas as well as creating their own series. Among them there's a popular doujinshi that's secretly published by the members of the Manga Research Club based on the rumors Matsuda and Motahama spread, featuring Issei and Yuuto's BL love titled Prince×Beast which has already reached at least 15 volumes. Like the rumors themselves, this manga has proven to be very popular among the girls in the academy. Because manga is prohibited on school grounds, the Student Council have performed rigorous inspections and even issued warnings and confiscations and yet the Manga Club members still persistently insist on continuing the series. Students and Staff Staff Post Volume 22= High School Division Students Other Division |-| Volume 1 - 22= High School Students College Students *Loup Garou Trivia *Kuoh (駒王) means "King Piece", in reference to the Evil Pieces. *Kuoh Academy uses what is known as an "Escalator" system. This means that rather than being a school for one certain level of education, it instead houses all grades from 1st-University separated by Elementary, Junior High, Senior High, and College divisions. With the exception of transferees or the new male students the year before the series started, this means that there is no need for the traditional Entrance Exams so long as students maintain a respectful grade average. *Aika Kiryuu, Matsuda and Hase are the only known students who are not or never were part of one club. References Category:Locations Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Terminology Category:Gremory Clan Category:Sitri Clan Category:Browse